danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Umare Kawatte mo Boku de Iiyo
'Umare Kawatte mo Boku de Iiyo ' (生まれ変わっても僕でいいよ, tạm dịch: Cho dù có tái sinh, tôi vẫn muốn là chính mình) là bài hát kết thúc thứ 3 của anime Danball Senki W. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= ありがとうを言われると なんか照れくさくなるけど それだけでまた1つ 良い事したくなってくる ゴメンネは言うだけじゃなくて 言われたときもほら つらい事知る度に 優しくなって行く 少しずつ教えてくれた意味が分かって来て 太陽に手を伸ばして 走り続ける 生まれ変わっても僕で良いよ いつだって そう いつだってoh 一番はじめに呼ぶ名前が 僕にとって二人でありますように 気まぐれな鳥か はたまた 神様のいたずら 選ばれたもんだから こうして生きている 運命とか確率とか よく分からないけど いつの日か大きな背中 追い越せるように 生まれ変わっても僕で良いよ いつだって そう いつだってoh 一番はじめに呼ぶ名前が 僕にとって二人でありますように 生まれ変わっても僕で良いよ いつだって そう いつだってoh 一番はじめに手をつないだ 誰だってジャマできないんだ 生まれ変わっても僕が良いよ いつだって そう いつだってoh その時もまた二人にとって 宝物が僕でありますように |-|Romaji= Arigatou wo iwareru to nanka terekusaku naru kedo Sore dake de mata hitotsu ii koto shitaku natte kuru Gomen ne wa iu dake ja nakute iwareta toki mo hora Tsurai koto shiru tabi ni yasashiku natte yuku Sukoshi zutsu oshiete kureta imi ga wakatte kite Taiyou ni te wo nobashite hashiritsuzukeru Umare kawatte mo boku de ii yo itsudatte sou itsudatte oh Ichiban hajime ni yobu namae ga boku ni totte futari de arimasu you ni Kimagure na tori ka hatamata kamisama no itazura Erabareta mon dakara koushite ikite iru Unmei toka kakuritsu toka yoku wakaranai kedo Itsu no hi ka ooki na senaka oikoseru you ni Umare kawatte mo boku de ii yo itsudatte sou itsudatte oh Ichiban hajime ni yobu namae ga boku ni totte futari de arimasu you ni Umare kawatte mo boku de ii yo itsudatte sou itsudatte oh Ichiban hajime ni te wo tsunaida dare datte jama dekinai nda Umare kawatte mo boku ga ii yo itsudatte sou itsudatte oh Sono toki mo mata futari ni totte takaramono ga boku de arimasu you ni |-|Tiếng Anh= It’s rather embarrassing when someone tells me thank you That’s enough to make me want to do another good thing Saying sorry isn’t just for me to say, sometimes others say it to me Every time I experience something painful, I become kinder I’m slowly coming to understand the meaning you taught me Reach my hand out to the sun and keep running Even if I’m reborn, I still want to be me, always, yes, always, oh I hope that the first name you call will be mine, and that mine will be yours Whether it’s the prank of a whimsical bird or god We were chosen, that’s why we’re alive like this I don’t know much about fate or probabilities But I hope to surpass that large back someday Even if I’m reborn, I still want to be me, always, yes, always, oh I hope that the first name you call will be mine, and that mine will be yours Even if I’m reborn, I still want to be me, always, yes, always, oh The very first person I joined hands with, no one can interrupt that Even if I’m reborn, I still want to be me, always, yes, always, oh I hope that time remains a treasure for the two of us, I hope that remains a treasure for me |-|Tiếng Việt= Tôi ngượng ngùng khi bạn nói lời cảm ơn với tôi Chỉ điều đó thôi cũng đủ để tôi muốn làm việc tốt Không phải lúc nào tôi cũng nói xin lỗi, đôi khi mọi người cũng nói với tôi như thế Mỗi khi gặp phải những khó khăn, tôi trở nên tốt hơn Tôi từ từ hiểu được ý nghĩa mà bạn đã dạy cho tôi Chạm tay đến mặt trời và tiếp tục chạy về phía trước Ngay cả khi được tái sinh, tôi vẫn muốn là chính mình, phải, luôn luôn là như thế, oh Tôi mong rằng cái tên đầu tiên bạn gọi sẽ là của tôi, và ngược lại tôi sẽ gọi tên bạn Cho dù đó chỉ là trò đùa của một chú chim kì lạ hay một vị thần Chúng ta được chọn, đó là lý do tại sao chúng ta sống như thế này Tôi không biết nhiều về số phận hay xác suất Nhưng tôi hi vọng có thể vượt qua những khó khăn lớn trong một ngày nào đó Ngay cả khi được tái sinh, tôi vẫn muốn là chính mình, phải, luôn luôn là như thế, oh Tôi mong rằng cái tên đầu tiên bạn gọi sẽ là của tôi, và ngược lại tôi sẽ gọi tên bạn Ngay cả khi được tái sinh, tôi vẫn muốn là chính mình, phải, luôn luôn là như thế, oh Lần đầu tiên tôi nắm tay người khác, không ai có thể gây cản trở tôi Ngay cả khi đươc tái sinh, tôi vẫn muốn là chính mình, phải, luôn luôn là như thế, oh Tôi mong rằng khoảng thời gian này sẽ là kho báu của hai chúng ta, tôi mong rằng nó sẽ mãi là kho báu đối với tôi. Thư viện ảnh W ED 3 - Hiro.png W ED 3 - Ran.png W ED 3 - Ban.png W ED 3 - 2.png W ED 3 - 1.png Video left|thumb|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime